Hidden Reality
by black girl 06
Summary: Things are not what they seem to be. Kagome is seen as the girl with the perfect life. However, the reality is as one boy will discover, is the complete opposite.
1. Prologue: What He thinks

This is new, I hope you like it. This is in Inuyasha's point of view

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Anything Else!

Prolougue:

"Here she comes!"

I turned a lazy eye at the group of girls whispering among themselves. School was annoying as it is with a bunch a girls stalking me and pissing me off. "She" just happened to be my biggest problem. Her mother was some famous acting bitch. That's probably why she thiought that she's better than everyone else. Her stupid perfectionist presence always irritated the shit of me. Her name was Higur something. I really don't care what her name was. It didn't matter. She didn't matter.

If there's something I hated the most about my high school, it was all the fakes that surrounded me on a daily basis. My school 's made two groups of people: reals and fakes. Edo high is mostly filled with the fakes. They pretend to be nice and smile as if they care. In reality, they fucking hate your guts. That's why I hate that wench; she's the biggest fake of them all.

* * *

I know it's short but it really isn't a chapter, it's an introduction. But it's tied in to the story. Most of this story will be in Kagome's words but there will be a switch from time to time. I will tell you when. I hope you like this. I had planned to write something like this three years ago but I didn't…until now. I got the inspiration for this idea three years ago after I read Mommie Dearest. I also watched the film but I like the book better. I hope this cam out okay.

Later Days!


	2. Chapter 1: The First Reality

Hey Everyone, this is new. I hope you like. Enjoy. This is in Kagome's POV. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 1: the first reality part 1

Kagome (...)

I can hear them. The soft whispers, and the friendly looks and smiles cast in my direction. These are my classmates. I know the truth though. I know most of those smiles are pinned on and have no real meaning. I know most of those friendly looks are only covers of their resentment for me. If they know about me, I may receive a bit more pity from my classmates especially the girls. I feel a pair of eyes watching me and I search for two things: the pair of eye and the person they belong to. I finally see two golden eyes staring directly at me with a look of pure repulsion. Inuyasha …or at least I think that's his name is glaring at me for some reason. He's always resented me for reasons only known to him. I really with I knew why he resented me but right now, I need to escape. I turn my attention towards the exit. School has ended for me anyways. I won't see anyone here anytime today.

The limo is waiting for me. I go in, preparing to face the next hell.

We soon arrive at a great gate. A big golden "K" is engraved on it. The camera near the gate turns towards us. After we are recognized, the gates open and we go in.

In a short amount of time, we are in front my house…well my mom's house. It's more hers that mine. It's large and spacious like any mansion should be. I really don't feel like describing a house that really doesn't belong to me. I just want to go to my room without being seen. As soon as the limo stops, I bolt out of it and go towards the door. I don't bother to ring the door bell. I have a key.

I soon open the door and creep into the house as quietly as I can manage. I hope nobody sees me. Good, the coast is clear; no one was in sight. I start to head toward the stairs when I hear her.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

I have no choice but to turn around to face the female. She has long, silky, black hair and pale skin. Her brown eyes glare down at me in disapproval. I am used to that glare; after all, she's my mother.

"I was going to my room, Mom."

"Kagome, how many times have I told you not to call that?"

"Many times, but I thought that was only for when we have company."

She ignores me like usual and walks farther away from me. She's going to the main parlor. Before she enters the room, she turns around and tells me that a reporter will soon be coming over to interview her. I am expected to be present with her while she's being interviewed.

"Above all, I want you to be on your best behavior. You know what will happen if you're not."

With that she goes inside the main parlor, leaving me all by myself by the stairway.

I soon hear yell at the servant for be lazy and not doing their job.

"I can still see dirt on this floor. How could you allow my house to get this dirty?"

I bet that the floor isn't as dirty as it seems. Mom could see dirt that was probably invisible to most people. I guess she'll clean the floor herself now. After that, some people are going to get fired.

As for me, I plan on staying in my room for a while. I pick up my bag and start to go there. There were no servants upstairs. Most of them were downstairs listening to my mom's rants on cleanliness. That's good for me because no one is here to report what I am doing to my mother.

When I get into my room, the first thing I did was to lock the door. I couldn't risk having anyone barge in here uninvited.

When the door was locked, I took out my diary from my bag. I know I shouldn't bring it to school but my mother always has people searching the room. I can't take the risk of her actually finding it so, I take it everywhere with me.

I opened the diary and wrote my first entry.

Dear Diary,

This day was terrible! I know that I write this everyday but it's true. Two guys asked me out. They just came over while I was at my locker. There names are Taro and Goro. They were star players of the school's football team. I was flattered. Finally, I got a date with me not my mother having anything to do with it. That happiness didn't last. I decided to go to the bathroom before going to class. I saw those guys near some lockers. That's when I overheard them talking:

"Man, that bitch was so damn gullible! I can't believe she said yes!"

"I know! She's kind of cute but still I wouldn't go out with her."

"But her mom is so hot! I can't wait to see her up close."

"Same here."

It's pointless to continue telling you what I heard. I don't need to waste you space on trash. The main point was they were trying to use me to get to my mom. I really should have known better. I may never find anyone who will like me for who I am…because my mother will always be in the way.

My mom happens to be a really famous actress and many males find her to be attractive. Although I am used to being compared to my mother, I still felt betrayed. After hearing those boys, I was so angry but I couldn't do anything. There was no telling how my mom would react if she found out that I was fighting in school. That's why I hate her sometimes. She can be really unfair.

To make matters worse, Inuyasha wouldn't stop glaring at me today. I have no idea why he hates me so much…

The doorbell is ringing. That reporter guy is here. I put my diary back in its hiding spot. Shortly, there's a knock on my door. I go to open it and see a maid. She tells me that my mother is calling me down. I nod my head and close the door. I have to go downstairs and play the happy daughter for my mother. I look at a nearby mirror. I practice smiles for a bit until I got the one my mother will approve of. The smile is great. It will make people think I'm happy when all I'm doing, is acting. Ha, I must be getting this from Mom.

* * *

What do you think of this? I can't think of a title and I can't think of a good summary so I need help on this. The story is loosely based on Mommie Dearest by Christina Crawford. It is also based on other things. As, you probably figured out, the mom is Kikyo. I know I wrote this in the introduction but just in case you forgot. At least one review will be cool. Don't know when I'll update since I will be busy this week. 

Later Days!


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Reality

Hello everyone, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi is the proud owner.

The Second Reality

"And that's when I won the award for best actress…"

My mother has been bragging for the last two and a half hours. As one can tell, I was stuck in the same room with my mother, listening to her egotistical rants for those two and a half hours. It wasn't easy. Although I was and still am bored out of my mind, my mother's once in a while glares has kept me awake. As for the reporter…

"That's amazing! Not only are you an award winning actress but you're kind, gentle, and caring. Your kids must be really lucky to have a mother like you."

"Your kids must be lucky to have a mother like you," I repeat in thoughts. Where did you get that from? If I was in the mood, I'll be glad to tell you about how "lucky" I am. That wouldn't happen. Mom would never allow me to tell him my side of the story. Then again, he won't believe me. He probably has no idea that I am still here. He's too into Mom. It's like he's under some kind of spell.

"Kagome, darling, get dressed. The guests will be arriving soon," my mom suddenly announced. I suddenly realize that the interview is over. The reporter is collecting his things and …what did she just say?

Did she say guests? What guests? I don't know what she's talking about. I just stare at her with a look of confusion. The only response I receive from her is an icy stare. I think that I better leave the room.

This is so typical of Mother. She always has a party once in a while. However, she doesn't tell me about it until the last minute. She probably does it to humiliate me. Yes, that must be it. I am now in front of my closet. I can not find anything to wear. It's not like my closet is empty. It's just most of my clothes do not suit my mother's taste. Just when I'm about to give up, a knock on my door comes to my hearing. I go and open it. It's a maid. She has in her arms a blue dress with matching shoes and earrings. She says this is what mom wants me to wear. I thank her and take them from her. Mom already chose my clothes for me. After I went through all that trouble searching for an outfit, she finally sends the clothes that she wanted me to wear. Unbelievable!

I finally arrive at the party. I am dressed all in blue like my mother requested. I feel like a blueberry. Blue earrings, blue hairpiece, blue necklace, blue dress, and blue shoes and don't forget the light blue eye shadow. Now my situation is clear. No one cares though. Once they see me, they all crone about how cute I look. My cheek is open for the pinching fingers of old women there at this event. I dread them but thankfully they don't come. Everyone is too busy staring at my mother. She's dressed in all in white. Everyone is charmed by her, not even caring that she looks like a phantom in her outfit. I start to walk away; I don't need to see my mother's live performance. I didn't I look where I was going. I bump into someone. I look up to apologize but the words almost die in my throat. The person I bumped into was on one other than Inuyasha. What is he doing here? I force myself to say that I was sorry but when I look up again, he isn't there. He left before I…how rude!

Some time has passed since the party started. Inuyasha is still here but some guests have left. Every time I come near him, he walks away. I have given up on him. I look at my mother now. It's getting close to that time. She'll get drunk. Then, she'll do what she always does whenever she is intoxicated. I don't want to watch. I've seen it to many times. I think I'll go to bed early.

Some time later…

I'm in room thinking about what I was going to do after school tomorrow. I have long taken out the blues and am now dressed in my pajamas. I know tomorrow is a half day but how am I going to spend it? I should go visit my grandparents. It's going to be hard since Mom has cut them off. Going to see them is taboo according to my mother. I don't care though. I have no idea why she hates them so much. They're not so bad. Speaking of mother, where is she? I look out the window. There aren't that many cars outside. The party should be over. My curiosity is growing. I creep out of my room and sneak towards the guest hall. I crack the door open and look inside. One word can describe what I see. That word is chaos. Broken glasses, food all over the place and my mother's voice cursing the remaining guests. She continues to throw more plates at the wall. I'm not so surprised because I expected this. I silently hope for one thing. I open the door wider. I don't see Inuyasha. I'm happy for that. Now, I can go to bed.

The next day…

"All right class, settle down. I have a new project to assign to you."

I quickly block out the images of the previous night that still lingered in my head. I'm in the middle of psychology class. The teacher is still talking.

"This is going to count as 35 of your final grade in this class."

The class groans their frustration. The teacher waits for us to be quiet before he continues.

"The name of your assignment is Who am I? This project is made of two parts. The first part is for you to answer. That is worth 20 percent. The second part will be done with a partner. That is worth 15percent. I have already chosen the pairs, so pay attention..."

I have asked myself that question a lot but I never expected to be graded on it. I just wish I'll be working with some compatible.

"Kagome is with …Inuyasha"

Well, there goes that wish! Why did it have to be him? I quickly look at my soon to-be partner. All I get is a look filled with annoyance and hate.

"Now that we've gotten that covered," stated the teacher as he took out a book, " I'll like to assign-"

The ringing of the bell cut off the words he was about to say. I silently pack my things and exit the room. I wish school will end soon. This is one wish that better come true.

After School…

My wish for school to be over came true when the final bell echoed through the school. I'm definitely not going to go home now. There's no telling what Mom will do next. She's been extra cold lately. The reason: Tsubaki. She's mom's biggest rival in the acting biz. It seems that once again she and Mom are competing for the same role in some movie. Tsubaki is probably the cause of Mom's rampage last night. It will be a good idea for me to stay clear of home. While I'm trying to think on what to do next, I feel a pair of eyes watching me. I decide to ignore I, silently hoping that it's all part of my imagination. Well, it didn't work. Finally, I turn around to see if there really is someone behind me. As it turned out, there really is someone watching me.

His golden eyes meet mine as they continue to glare at me.

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

That's it…for now. Is the story going too fast? I don't think so. There is more yet to come which means this story is probably going to be more than 10 chapters. Anyways, does anyone know what type of movies Tsubaki or Kikyo will be interested in performing? I have an idea but I have to come up with titles for them. I don't really see Tsubaki in many fanfics so I choose her to be a rival. She really was Kikyo's rival in the Manga and the anime. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope I'll hear from you guys again.

Later Days!


	4. Chapter 3: Third Reality: Inuyasha comes

I should have done this a long time ago. It took a while to get inspired to write this. I apologize to those who have waited forever for me to update.

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the woman who owns the series.**

Chapter 3: Third Reality: Inuyasha comes over

There he was…standing before me with an irritated look in his eyes. I force a smile and attempt to have a decent conversation.

"Don't even bother," he says, while trying to avoid eye contact. Why does he hate me so much? However, I decide to at least try to be nice.

"Well, Inuyasha, what do you want to do for our project?"

He looks at me blankly for a minute before diverting his eyes elsewhere. I fight the urge to yank his hair down and make his listen to me. I don't do it though but I decide to leave him there. I have better things to do.

"Well, I have to go…bye."

I only take five steps when I hear him talk under his breath.

"Selfish bitch."

When I hear that comment, my whole body starts to freeze. That's it! I am not just going to let that go. I go right back to where he was and give him a good slap on his cheek.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I yell with anger reflecting in my eyes. "You're the one who was selfish. I don't have to take this! On Monday, you better expect a new partner because I'm through with you!"

Satisfied, I walk away, leaving him with a mark of my wrath on his cheek.

As I'm walking, a long black limo pulls up close to me.

Oh great. I know that I couldn't run off. Mom sent a driver to bring me straight home; I didn't have a choice. I sigh, open the door and enter inside. Before I could close it, a clawed hand grabs the door and swings it opened. I am horrified to see Inuyasha's face once again. It is mostly because I had just slapped him not so long ago. He wordlessly gets into the car and slams the door shut. The driver is thinking about telling him to go out but when he sees the dangerous look in Inuyasha's eyes, he just shuts up and drives.

During the entire ride to the mansion, I find myself scooting inch by inch further away from Inuyasha. After a while of scooting, I felt a firm grip on my arm. Then he leans over and whispers in my ear, "You're going to pay, bitch. I'm not through with you yet."

As soon as he releases my arm, I move farther away from him. My body was practically pressing against the door when we finally arrived at Mom's place.

"So, this is your place. It looks like shit during the day."

I had almost forgotten that he was here before. That didn't matter to me at that time. I wanted to get out.

"Yes, this is my mom's place."

For a brief moment, Inuyasha has a look of confusion in his eyes. I don't know why. The look disappears as quickly as it appeared. I have no choice but to bring Inuyasha over to my house.

No one can keep their eyes off Inuyasha. I think it's the ears. No one has seen anyone like Inuyasha, at least during the day. I lead Inuyasha towards the main parlor and he grudgingly follows. Before I could open the door, he grabs my hands to stop.

"What's your problem?" I hiss.

He notices that he's holding my hand. He quickly releases it and curses under his breath. I have no idea why he did that but I have a feeling that I will have something more important to worry about.

I slowly start to open the door when…

"That stupid bitch!"

My mother was angry. I looked to see an half empty bottle of umeshu. Umeshu is wine that is made out of ume, or plums. That fact is, Mom is mad and she's drinking. This is not good.

"Kikyo, calm down! I-I'm sure it's all a big mistake." There is a kind looking man with brown hair and matching colored eyes. He's her agent and he's trying to calm her down. The poor guy.

"Like hell it a mistake. I told you what that Tsubaki bitch can do but you didn't listen to me, did you? You damned beast! "

"Yes, I did listen but-"

She didn't wait for him to finish. She hurls her bottle towards the nearest wall. The bottle shatters and the wine stains the wall and the carpet.

"Don't "but" me, Suikotsu. I want answers and I want it now," shouts my mom. "There's no way I'm going to let her steal that role from me. I was made to be the star of _Innocent Flowers_ from day one. I won't let anyone take that from me, you got that?"

"_Innocent flowers_," I think to myself. Give me a break!

She staggers near Suikotsu and throws her arms around his neck. He slowly wraps his arms her waist.

"You know, I didn't mean to call you names but I must be the best. I can't let anyone try to take what mine. You understand that don't you?" she says as she slides her hand under his shirt.

He only smiles and kisses her. Now is a good time to get away before I find out what's going to happen next. I know what's going to happen; I just don't want to see it. I get away from the door and soon find myself alone. I quickly panic. Where is he? Did he go home? Or…Did he see Mom drunk? I rush back only to find him waiting at the stairway. He seems really mad about something but when he sees me he starts to look annoyed.

"Um…Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere else."

My grandparents' house is a few blocks away from the school. Naturally I asked the driver to drop me at the school. At least he could tell my mom that I had some after school project. Surprisingly, Inuyasha came with me. I was secretly hoping he would yell, curse me out and stomp away but he didn't. Now, I'm still stuck with him. Hopefully, my grandparents' place won't be so bad. Then again, I could be wrong.

That's it for now. All I have to do is to figure out what happens next. I was doing two chapters at the same time for different stories. I just finished this now. I am happy that there are people who like this story. I saw Saturday's episode of Inuyasha and…I almost cried. That guy was my favorite out of the Shichinin-tai. After him, Bankoustu's next. I might need help with movie titles for this fic. I chose that title because it randomly popped into my head and it symbolizes something. I won't tell. But I will tell you this: Please give me feedback. Hold the flames. Thanks for reading.

Later Days!


	5. Chapter 4: The Visit and His thoughts

Sorry for the long delay. I've been pretty busy lately. In fact this is the only semi free day I've had in a long time. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: The Visit and His thoughts

"Oh…my…"

I can feel my face heating up from embarrassment. I am starting to regret my decision to bring him over to my grandparents' house. The instant they saw Inuyasha, they were overcome with. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha showed little sympathy for them and just pushed his way into the house.

"Grandmother, grandfather, I brought…my guest." I said in a nervous voice.

They recover well enough to give me nod their heads. I give them hug before storming after my so called guest.

I find him standing in the parlor, glaring at on of the pictures hanging on the wall. I come closer to see that it's a picture of a beautiful woman in a peach colored kimono. However I have other things on my mind at the moment like…

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you were that rude. You nearly gave them a heart attack and-"

"I don't give a shit."

He continued to glare at the picture.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm going home," he says, cutting off whatever I was about to say. "Later, bitch."

He storms out without word, leaving me alone with feelings of anger and confusion. Just what was his problem anyway?

"Who was that Kagome? He looked so cool."

I whirl around to find little brother staring at me with a cup of juice in his hand.

"Souta, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

'yes but we got a day off so…I came here."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to go home but just try not to let Mom find out. You know what she'll do if she finds out about us being here."

I know but I don't know why she hates them so much. I mean they are her parents. Then again, she hates our other grandparents even more for some unknown reason."

You're right," I say inwardly "she hasn't spoken to them since…"

Hey, sis let's watch something fun, Souta suggests as he goes to turn the TV on. I think he had an idea on what was going through my mind. He turned to TV on only to see entertainment news appear on the screen.

"How boring, wanna watch something else?"

_Tonight on Tokyo Star, the lead actress for the highly anticipated film, Innocent Flowers had just been announced. The producers have kept the details of the role secret until today when it was declared that Rin Hiso, a young and aspiring actress would take on the lead role. This is a big break for this young actress and everyone in acting community congratulates her even one of Japan's greats congratulated the young actress in a surprise appearance. _

Mom is seen shaking the girl's hand and smiling. Flashes from numerous cameras are seen along with her. Mom loves to be the center of attention even if the story is not about her.

My cell starts to vibrate in my jacket pocket and I pick up.

"Hey, your mom's T.V

"I know. Doesn't she look **_stunning_**?"

"Yeah, but she's going to be super bitchy later so come over. I finally got my own place."

"Good for you. I didn't plan on staying out so…"

"No problem. I got some over here. I'll pick up in a few. Later, K."

"Till then, Sango."

Souta looks at me briefly before turning his attention back on the screen. We'll both staying away from home for the night. Sango could drop me off at school and…oh yeah, I have to talk to the teacher and convince him to change my partner. I definitely can't work with Inuyasha mostly because he is so rude. He's probably acting like a jerk right now and thinking up ways to piss me off…

(Inuyasha speaks...)

As lay I down on the bed, a few thoughts come to mind. I think about that bitch Higurashi, the drunk whore and the picture. Especially that picture I saw at that bitch's other place…

_A little boy with silvery white hair cries as the casket is lowered into the ground. A woman in black comes over to him and pats his head. He cheers up a bit and looks for his father._

_He soon comes back and sees the same woman throw a lit cigarette on the casket when she thought no one was looking. _

"_Fucking bitch, she says, "I'm glad you're dead."_

_The boy is in shock._

Dammit. I hate thinking about shit like that.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but that's all I could squeeze out today. I have been really busy and I haven't had time to update anything. I am really sorry for the long wait. Anyways, I will look forward to hear from you guys. It may take some time before I update again though. Well until next time… 

Later Days!


	6. Chapter 5: In the Presence of My Enemy

Hey everyone…sorry again. I finished this a while ago but didn't know how long it would be so…sorry about that.

... next scene.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 5: In the Presence of My "Enemy"

Inuyasha...

"Please, I can't do this. You have to put me with someone else!"

Kagome is pleading with the shrink guy for the millionth time about the whole partner thing. The man gives us each a nervous look as beads of sweat start to roll down his face. I lean against the wall; my mind's preoccupied with more important things. Those thoughts I had last night kind of creeped me out, mainly since I haven't had them for a long time. That picture I saw the other day…I want to know why those old people have it.

"Inuyasha," My stupid teacher asks while looking nervously at me," are you having troubles working with Miss Higurashi as well?"

I look at her; her eyes are pleading me to say yes. I shrug and tell him that I didn't really care all about who I was with.

"But, I'll work with her if I have to."

The timid assed guy starts to wipe his bald spot that is now gleaming with sweat. He tells the girl to "deal" with me and come back if there is a serious problem. After finishing what he has to say, he darts out of the room leaving me in the same room with the pissed off bitch.

"I hope you're happy, Inuyasha." she says through clenched teeth. I ignore her and ask if where going to her place again. She glares at me until she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes, she looks at me again and soon a small smile starts to form on her face. Of course, like everything about her, it's fake.

"Actually, Inuyasha, I thought that maybe we should go to your house this time. I think that it a good idea since you've already seen my place."

I look back at her quietly. Of course I didn't want her in my house but she'll probably go crying to that shrink bitch in second. There was no way I was going to fuck up my chances of getting out of this school.

"Whatever," I hear myself say as I turn to exit the room...

"You live here?"

The large mansion resembled one that could be seen during the Feudal Era. My dad's really into historical crap like that.

The girl was completely surprised; it almost made me wonder if she was pretending.

When we finally went inside, we were freed this pathetic green thing that my brother likes to keep around. He looks at the girl next to me for a moment before he scurries off somewhere. She looks after him with a semi- freaked out look on her face but when I started to move down the hall she quickly followed.

As it turns out, there is an empty room near where we were. I waste no time throwing my backpack on the floor as I enter the room. Kagome on the other hand, takes off towards a nearby table and starts to get her stuff out.

"Let's get this over with, Inuyasha, She says as she whips out a notebook from her bag."

She takes the assignment sheet out of her notebook and starts to read.

"Introduction: State your name and your age. We already did that. Let's see…What are your likes and dislikes?" She looks up at me for an answer.

"I like ramen, the color red and I dislike…you." I say, looking at her with cool look on my face.

She frowns at me but jots everything down and continues to read.

"What makes you make happy?"

"What makes me happy is when you don't show up in class."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Knock it off. I'm serious."

"Knock what off? I'm answering the damn question, so what's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Her voice is rising with anger. "You're insulting me. In fact, you've been acting like a jerk ever since we were partnered up for this thing and I have had it. I'm trying my best to cooperate and you're not helping."

"You want me to help?" My voice was slightly rising. I take out my own paper and start to read off the paper angrily.

"Hmm let's see, who do like most about your life?" Don't try to answer Higurashi," I growled out as I glared at her, "since we already know the answer to that! Let's see who is the person you admire the most? I know that there are two answers to that." her body is trembling with anger. I don't give a shit since I figure that I'm exposing her for what she truly is. "It could be you since you such a pretentious little bitch or that drunkass whore of a Mom you got at home."

The sound of a bitch slap soon echoed through the room. I can feel the burn on one of my cheeks and quickly attempt to ease the pain.

"How dare you…you think you know all about me right? You got me all figured out? Shows how little you know. I don't need to take this from you; I'm leaving.

"Are you fucking serious? You can't leave, we're not done yet!" I yell. I need her to pass this damn class.

"I am serious and I'm leaving. Do your own project."

"Why you-" I reach out to grab her but I stop myself to when I see-"

"Inuyasha!"

I lose my train of thought and look around, only to see a young girl standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"I did it!" she runs into the room and gives me a hug.

She turns in my arms to look at Kagome, who looks back in somewhat surprise.

"And you must be…"

"Yep, that me. You must be Kagome. Your mom told me all about you."

Oh I see, she says in soft voice as she lets her bangs cover her eyes.

"Hey why don't you stay for dinner? Our cook is making her specialties tonight."

"Well..."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Um...Ok, I guess."

"Great! You'll get to meet everyone..."

Dinner was somewhat crappy since "Everyone" arrived late. My brother came to the dinner table and the first thing he said was…

"Who brought this girl here?"

"I did, you got a problem?" I couldn't believe that I'm defending her now but my older brother was a real pain in the ass. Also, I had some unfinished business with Higurashi.

"Of course I do." His voice is cold and he gives this stupid look he gives to everyone. "Get rid of her. Now."

"I can't, I need to do this psychology shit and she's part of it." I shouldn't explain anything thing to this asshole.

"Have you become that pathetic already?" a sarcastic smile appears on his face as he looks at me in mockery. That's it, I think; I'm ready to shove your ugly face into your ass.

"Listen, you bas-"

"I invited her, Sesshoumaru." Rin says this with this cute look on her face. she always does when she doesn't want that asshole to get pissed at her plus, she was trying to cut off the tension between us. "I hope that's okay."

He doesn't say anything but he does take a basket filled with rolls and places it in front of Kagome.

"Don't irritate me." His tome is cold like always and Kagome hesitates before taking the basket from him.

Rin smiles and starts to chat about her work. She had recently won some acting thing.

"It's so exciting and Ms. Higurashi offered me some tips to help me with my part today. Did you always know how kind your mother is, Kagome because she is so amazing!"

Kagome gives her a small smile and continues to eat her food.

"Your Dad must find it hard to be married to someone like that. I know it's hard when your always busy and-"

"He doesn't."

"Really, Why not?" Rin is curious and sometimes, that curiosity can get annoying. I have to admit, I 'm curious why a man wouldn't care about his wife drinking problems and appearing fucking other men.

"He doesn't because he can't. He's dead." He died seven years ago."

Something instantly came to me. I look at her with a confused look on my face.

Seven years ago? But that was when…shit!"

* * *

That's it for now. thanks for reading this and I'll update soon. I really mean it. I actually write this when I have no ideas for my other stories. However I am going to work harder since I know where I'm going with this. I am always grateful for your feedback.

Later Days!


End file.
